


If You Could Feel What I Feel

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest, Violence, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir and Faramir switch bodies, and Boromir finds out just how bad his brother has it at the hands of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> First Post 2008
> 
> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Let's just say, Faramir in Boromir's body, and Boromir in Faramir's body, not that confusing I hope.
> 
> A/N: Written for Faramir Archive Midsummer Swap

Faramir was surprised as he opened his eyes and stared at his reflection on the window, to see himself in Boromir's body.

"How?" he asked himself, knowledge of being trapped in his brother's body, but not knowing for how long. Now he knew that his brother would feel what he felt for so long, as his spirit had been broken, and lost the will for living.

'Maybe it was a falling star which I made a wish…' Faramir wondered, and smiled for that thought.

Meanwhile in another room in the house, Boromir woke up with pain all over his body, and was surprised to be in his brother's form. But the shock was taken away as the pain that made waves all over his body made him yawn and he hoped someone would stop that pain, as he could not stand it anymore.

'Boromir' in Faramir’s body found himself facing his father. But instead of his father greeting him as usual, Boromir felt great pain in his face as his father slapped him with his hand.

"You will do as I say, and I do not wish to hear you whining, or I will get you to work double that you do." Denethor sneered at him, and hit him again.

Denethor sensed fear coming from Faramir and smirked at him, "You will find a new list of chores today, and I will expect to see it fulfilled by evening, if not, you’ll received your punishment. I will let your brother watch it as well."

'Boromir' glanced at the door and noticed his body, still having difficulty realizing that he was in his brother’s body, a frown crossed his face.

Boromir could felt someone from behind whip him with a hard hand on his back as he worked in the barn like a slave. He was not being treated as he should like the son of the Steward.

Ten days he worked like he never had before, and yet he could feel his brother's muscles hurt time after time, and ten nights he tried to endure the pain as his father's touch hurt him.

Boromir did not know why his little brother did not tell him of what his father had done to him all this time. He thought that there were no secret between them.

He realized that Faramir was shamed that he was yielding to his father, getting raped like a man's whore to his master. Long ago he lost any memories of a happy childhood as he barely remembered his nana.

Boromir wished to end the enduring pain he suffered while his spirit was caged in his brother's body. Determined to end this and not let his father lay one more hand on Faramir because he was the one that he kept his heart open for him, and yet was too coward to help with.

Once he was in Faramir's room, he sighed with relief when his father finished and closed the door when he left. He tried to raise himself a little to see through the window, hoping to see a star gazing at him so he could make a wish. Wanting it to be fulfilled as he now felt the pain that his brother hid from him.

\--

The next morning as he soon woke up, Boromir went straight to the mirror to see if he was truly himself. Seeing that things were back as they should be, he smiled with relief, and then remembered the priority he set in his mind; keeping Faramir safe from Denethor.

He left his room, and stopped at the doorframe as he noticed the way his father hit his brother non-stop.

"Father, stop this at once!" Boromir harshly said to his father as he walked toward them, and tried to halt his father from hitting his brother once more.

"Boromir, get out of here. It is none of your business, wait for me in the Dinner Room I will be right there." Denethor told his eldest son.

"No, I will not let it bypass me, and I will not let you lay another hand on him. You will no longer hurt him at night. I am ashamed to call you father," Boromir sneered at him, and move to stand in front of his brother, and added with harsh voice, "I will watch his room at night to make sure that you will not be there. He is your son, not a slave whore to fill your lust."

Once Denethor left the room in a rage and the door of Faramir's room slammed shut, Faramir was shaken as tears left his eyes. Now he felt fragile and worthless and he asked his brother, "How come you care for me? I thought that you will be like him, cold and cruel, what let you see?"

Boromir smiled as he sat next to his brother, hesitant to touch him to hug him, he replied, "It takes a fallen star to see what the blind cannot. I know what you feel, and it made me blind man not to see it before. For that I am sorry for letting you be under the hand of the one I worship for so long. That he abuses you like a slave, and you are the one that I care for so deeply."

"Do you really mean it?" Faramir asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes, staring at his brother.

Boromir, who took some courage, moved his hand to wrap it around his brother and held him, comforting him as much as he could.

"I mean every word that I said to you." Then Boromir moved his hand toward his brother's face, staring at the eyes full of pain, wishing to give him a little kiss to assure him of this. He could see the swollen lips, and he knew that he must make sure that his brother healed first. Then he would show him all the love he had always had for him.

Faramir stared at his brother, moved his head toward him, and wished to sneak a kiss for his brother, to thank him.

"I love you, Faramir, do not doubt it. I do not wish to hurt you further, I wish to see you healing first, and then we let our feelings flow freely."

Faramir nodded, knowing how full his body was with cuts, scars, everything that his father was to hurt him badly.

"I understand." Faramir said and tried to smile at his brother.

"Good, now dress, and we should go together to Dinner Hall. I see that you have lost too much weight, and I will see that you eat properly." Boromir grinned at his brother.

**The End**


End file.
